


Morning★CRUSH!!

by noyacchi (TDRKBKGO)



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: AU, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDRKBKGO/pseuds/noyacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, Takaya doesn’t know what the big deal is, especially not about That Guy.</p><p> <span class="small">[ ofc i manage to post when not done formatting... second try!</span> <span class="small">THIS! was written for a collab with <a href="http://whythemadman.tumblr.com">L</a> for <b><a href="http://oldbridges.tumblr.com">bridges</a></b>'s birthday! this is train-AU, aka <i>mizutani is a stranger from another school riding the same train as third year!hanai and first year!abe (friends since childhood) every morning</i>-AU, aka <i>abe is eternally suffering as usual</i>. ]</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning★CRUSH!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldbridges @ tumblr !](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oldbridges+%40+tumblr+%21).



> happy bday neechan!!! i tried to shoujo this up as much as i possibly could (considering the POV lmao) ilu my sinling and spiritual older sister, i hope you'll have the best of birthdays ok!!! ok
> 
> the Superior tumblr collab post arranged by the better, older and wiser half of the collab is [here](http://whythemadman.tumblr.com/post/137027570189/series-ookiku-furikabutte-pairing-hanai-azusa-x) over at L's blog! in addition to this there is a playlist called [「好きだ！好きだ！」(Suki da! Suki da!)](http://8tracks.com/yowamushi/7499802) and OFC [**the amazing art**](http://whythemadman.tumblr.com/private/137026980549/tumblr_o0r0f0oPJI1se4is1) (though i'd probably recommend reading first, maybe)   
> feels weird linkin to tumblr lmao.....

Abe Takaya wakes up at 5:00 every morning.

He should have gotten used to going to bed earlier at this point. It’s just that, even when he does, he enters zombie mode upon eating breakfast like his energy only lasts him about ten minutes.

Well, if it means he's saving it for morning practice, he supposes it could be worse.

At 5:30 he leaves the house to find Hanai Azusa waiting outside, like every morning, and together they make their way to the train station in some manner, whether it's walking or almost crawling along the ground like in those horror movies - seriously, Azusa at the very least more than qualifies for undead of the year. Takaya knows third years are busy and Azusa in particular seeing as he actually tries to excel in school, but seeing him drag his feet tiredly makes Takaya feel even more tired.

At least he doesn't need to worry about that stuff for another two years or so.

They usually make it with the 5:43 train, and Takaya has been dozing off a lot against Azusa's shoulder lately but it hasn't stopped him from noticing the way Azusa reacts every morning at 5:56, when That Guy enters the train.

See, Takaya has always known Azusa is a very good looking guy. And it might have taken the rest of the world a bit longer to realize, he can't tell when exactly his popularity spike happened since he was in middle school at the time, but he does know that when he (actually completely by chance - he definitely hadn't planned to join Nishiura just because Azusa is there, and he'd had a few other schools in mind until the very last minute... though of course, having Azusa there isn't really a bad thing) finally entered high school, Azusa was already a bit of a school idol.

During spring, Takaya found himself chasing off more girls than he'd ever even noticed the existence of, slipping in between them and Azusa to clarify that when Azusa says he's busy with school and uninterested in dating right now it actually really just means he's not interested in the girl, or just plain lying on the spot. It has earned him more than a few sour looks, and Azusa gets angry every time, but if he doesn't tell them clearly to leave him alone or give them other reasons to give up on him, they keep coming to practice and it messes with Takaya's ability to concentrate on figuring out just how the hell that nervous second year pitcher’s mind works.

Either way, the point is that people are more than willing to stare at Azusa, but he's less inclined to actually be staring back.

At least he usually is.

That Guy is an exception.

_ (He's never seen Azusa try to fix his hair despite having shaved it all off for years either, but he supposes it goes along with the straightening of his back and quick pat down and correction of his clothes.) _

Really, Takaya doesn't know what the big deal is, especially not about That Guy. He supposes maybe he's  _ a little _ pretty - usually standing by the doors, with headphones in an atrociously bright yellow which stands out horribly against his school uniform and sometimes a comic book but usually nothing, the morning light can fall just right; light up the red of his hair and accentuate the fine lines of which his features are drawn, making him look almost ethereal.

Of course, the illusion tends to be broken by his fumbling.

He's dropped his comic books on more than one occasion. He's managed to drop his bag a few times too. It seems to be related to Azusa if his glances towards him and the blush creeping up over his skin are indicators of anything. And Takaya sure knows they are - with the way girls doe eyes Azusa, there's no way he couldn't learn to recognize a look of attraction when he sees it (at least, if it's directed at Azusa - people have no shame appreciating his good looks).

With Azusa sitting next to him, he hasn't been able to observe him as easily. But the guy gets tensed up like an old rubber band about to snap into pieces, and Takaya can tell from the reactions from That Guy that Azusa is responsive in a way he usually isn't. Because he can smile, sometimes, like a quiet reply to something Takaya hasn't heard being said in the first place. He twirls the yellow cord around his fingers like girls do with telephone cords in those western movies. Has accidentally pulled too hard or lowered his hand with the cord still around his fingers and dropped his headphones, as if everything else he drops isn’t enough. 

He's focused on Azusa but Takaya gets his fair share of looks, too. Especially if he's resting against Azusa, eyes open just enough so that he can see what's going on. But those glares are more reminiscent of the ones Takaya gets from striked out batters or scorned admirers he's chased away from Azusa, if he has to compare them to anything.

The shift being so obvious, even though it's (body language-wise) very small, is a very interesting thing.

What's less obvious (though still interesting, he supposes) is the cause. 

Takaya never went up to this guy and told him to stop fidgeting in Azusa's general direction. In fact, Takaya hasn't done anything at all - he usually sleeps.

And he was sleeping this time too - until something fell on him with sharp limbs and not only did they knock his breath out of him but their flailing around put their hand high enough up on Takaya's thigh that he reacted instinctively to it, shoving what he assumes is a person off of his lap. He must have shouted something, because Azusa slaps a hand over his mouth and pushes him away with a loud hush. Takaya aims a hand to the inner side of his elbow to bend his arm out of the way with a muffled  _ "What the hell--" _ because he seriously has absolutely no idea whatsoever about what’s going on.

The train jerks and goes from a standstill into moving and he can finally look around to see what's currently happening and forcing him to be involved with it, and it isn't too surprising to him that it's the fumbly dude who's sitting flat on his butt apologizing profusely. Takaya elbows Azusa an extra time for grabbing his face before dealing with the guy on the floor.

"It wasn't that bad. Just get up."

" _ Takaya _ ...!" The exasperated horror in Azusa's voice would be absolutely hilarious if Takaya wasn't so annoyed. "Sorry, he means he's sorry too, right?"

"... right."

"Are you okay? Here, wait, let me help you."

Something happens that almost forces Takaya into squinting like the sun is straight up burning his eyes when Azusa takes the guy's hand to pull him up. Maybe it’s just the red that rises from Azusa’s neck over his cheeks and to the tips of his ears as he seems to realize what he’s doing, and the stranger reacting similarly and holding on to Azusa’s hand a little too long after getting back up on his feet.

Takaya can only thank whatever godly beings who happens to be listening for the fact that the train, at least, isn't as crowded as it’ll be in an hour during the peaks of the morning rush - meaning there's not a lot of people present to witness the entire charade. He can even spot a few spare seats, and wonders why the guy hadn't gone for any of them. 

Maybe he'd planned all along to fall into a conversation with Azusa.

Well, he supposes it isn't really his problem anymore, aside from the faint lingering pain caused by the guy's elbow. But for everything else, it's beyond him. As opposed to all the others, this guy makes Azusa flounder around right back at him - offering the guy his seat and insisting until he sits down next to Takaya with a sheepish smile.

Losing his pillow, Takaya feels his mood going down to such levels that the brightly sparkling two next to him becomes a prickly sensation all over his body, but he keeps quiet, closes his eyes and dozes off, vaguely hearing Azusa blabber about how being the baseball team's captain really isn't that impressive, finishing with a faltering  _ "Uh, so, wait, what's your name anyway...?"  _ and Takaya decides a brief disconnection from reality is in order.


	2. Tribulations★

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trials continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayy...!  
> reason for T-rating in here!  
> without saying too much.

Takaya hasn't been running as freely in and out of the Hanai family's apartment the last few years, but it still happens fairly regularly - especially when he wants Azusa to tutor him in English. The fact that they live about five steps apart is the reason they met in the first place, so naturally, the space between Takaya’s and Azusa’s family apartments has minimized to barely nothing with time.

At least in his mind, that is.

Now, Azusa has been spending so much time with his little sweetheart (who's nice, admittedly, but has a head full of nothing too often for Takaya's tastes) lately, that Takaya hasn't been able to hang out much with him at all.

But Azusa seems happy.

He hums, sometimes. Excuses himself with a face growing red, blaming 'Fumiki' for putting the song in his head. 

His aura feels even less daunting, causing people to be all over him because he's suddenly opened up, grown approachable. 

The rumor that he's actually taken this time spreads at the speed of sound, because unlike when Takaya used it as one of his excuses to make people leave Azusa alone, this time the information comes straight from the source himself.

Aside from the obvious happiness, there are times when he acts just plain odd. Like how, more than a few times, he's been weirdly wriggly when changing clothes for practice (indoors because of the season, but still as intense as ever). His skittering about had caught Takaya’s attention, and so he’d had spotted a red mark on Azusa’s lower back once - poked it and asked what it was, since it looked pretty bad. Azusa had said something about bugs and being bitten, and sure, it could've been that - but it had been similar to the kind of suction mark you’d get from vacuuming the skin or something, though it's a very odd place to do that on so it’d be unlikely he’d done it to himself... Besides, that was funny maybe ten years ago. 

This Fumiki person has turned out to be even more childish than he’d seemed from the beginning. 

Anyway, Takaya had let it go after that, because time is always running short at practice. A bite like that wouldn't kill Azusa - or at the very least; if it hadn't already, chances were it wouldn't during practice either.

It's not like he isn't happy for Azusa because he definitely is (and the commotion around practice has lessened, so he can't find reason to complain). Seeing someone who's practically your older brother being in such high spirits can't ever be a bad thing. But, well, Takaya's English could use some help. And besides, he wants to talk team strategies - Azusa is graduating soon, and Takaya has already involved himself a lot in the strategic part of their playing. 

In conclusion, he has multiple reasons to cross the minimized space and waltz into the Hanai household like he usually does. It’s not only because he hasn’t been able to hang out with him in a while, or anything like that - there is a  _ purpose _ to his visit.

When he opens the door, things are pretty quiet. 

Deducing that Azusa has to be alone at home - because Takaya knows he'd said he was going to be home - he simply closes the door and kicks his shoes off. He'd overheard Azusa telling Fumiki about it, so he had to be home for sure. Besides, the door is unlocked and the twins aren't all over him like they usually are, and their parents seem to be away too. 

That’s why simple reasoning would imply Azusa is holed up in his room. 

Probably studying. 

Which is perfect, in Takaya's mind. That way he'll already be in the right mindset for tutoring.

He's a few steps from the door to Azusa’s room, clearly marked with old signs and baseball stickers, when he freezes at the sound of a loud thud followed by a small, high-pitched noise he thinks  _ might _ be possible for a human to make, but he isn't sure.

Staying perfectly still, he tries to take in the situation -  listens to the muffled noises of a conversation that seems urgent in nature, judging by the speed with which the speaker changes. Slowly, he reaches out to take hold of the door handle but doesn't press it down to open the door because a voice, deep in pitch, sugary sweet in a way that has a chill run down Takaya's back, lets him catch a small part of the conversation.

"... loud as you want, no one will hear you now..."

He reacts instinctively when he hears a muffled yelp that sounds like it could be Azusa's, and he opens the door forcefully.

"Hey--" he begins, but falls quiet when he sees Fumiki and Azusa both stare at him.  _ "-- what the hell, it's just you?"  _ He gives Fumiki a side-glance and crosses his arms. "I thought someone was killing you in here, Hanai!"

"Eh? Wha--  _ Takaya _ ?!" The words barely carries from how high Azusa's voice goes, the throatier quality of it forcing him into a hoarse falsetto that just about breaks.

Azusa's hands are twisted into the hem of Fumiki's sweater, his bare chest catching Takaya's eyes very briefly before his gaze falls on Fumiki's hands, slipped underneath the waistband of Azusa's sweatpants, Fumiki himself leaning over Azusa, caught between his knees in a position that looks--

"Didn't you  _ lock the door _ ?!" Azusa shoves at Fumiki but the boyfriend seems about as frozen as Takaya feels before turning his head to Azusa so fast he's got to be dangerously close to risking some severe whiplash damage.

"I did!"

"You obviously didn't!"

"It went click, okay!"

"It's supposed to click  **twice** !"

"What, why?!"

It dawns upon Takaya what he's walked in on, eyes glued to Fumiki's hands, moving over Azusa's thighs towards his knees as Fumiki straightens up at about the same time that Takaya backs out and takes the door with him with a loud bang. Rapidly speeding through the apartment and back to the safety of his own room, he tries to simultaneously sort out and completely erase what he'd just witnessed.

Of course, it's funnier the next day - when he’s properly processed that, among other things, Fumiki is incapable of locking doors  _ (it’s two clicks, it’s always been two clicks) _ , Azusa and Fumiki are intimate in ways he hadn’t even realized people around him could actually be  _ (like, people really do that stuff? Seriously?) _ ,  and Azusa, apparently, makes suggestive talk sound like murder threats  _ (because really, “no one will hear you now”?) _ .

"So." He says, first thing in the morning when they're a safe distance from the apartment complex and Azusa lifts his hand, palm against Takaya.

"Do  **not** . I'm sorry you saw that, but seriously--"

"The school idol, not only a stud but also  _ the ride _ ?"

Azusa stares at Takaya with widened eyes before punching his shoulder with way too much power but it's worth it.

"How long did it take you to think of that line!? No, I mean, never, ever talk about it again...!" He's flaming red as he says it and of course, Takaya had no intention of doing that, and Azusa should know that just as well as Takaya as soon as he calms down. 

Until then, however...

"Those are contradicting commands."

"Just. Shut up. Preferably forever. Don't even stay within my field of view, just leave!"

Takaya snorts when Azusa pushes him out of the way like he's 8 years old, but  _ maybe _ it'd been worth it to walk in on that horror just to see the cool and handsome heartthrob of a team captain like this.

Just maybe, though. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!! thank u bridges for being born!!! (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) thank u L for putting up w me and delivering Amazing Art as always!!!!
> 
> repeating!  
> playlist:[「好きだ！好きだ！」(Suki da! Suki da!) ](http://8tracks.com/yowamushi/7499802)  
> and [**the amazing art**](http://whythemadman.tumblr.com/private/137026980549/tumblr_o0r0f0oPJI1se4is1)!!


End file.
